Will It Be Love?
by GanGstAbAbii
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meet on some terms that you wouldn't exactly consider good. But little does Sakura know that her friend Tomoyo has something sneaky up her sleeve. Read to find out what exactly happens. PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Sakura hurriedly showered and got ready for her lunch date with her best friend Tomoyo. She was running late...AGAIN. This was her second time this week running late. She should be used to it by now but she still manages to freak out everytime it happens.

She grabs her purse and keys and runs out of her apartment. She stops at the elevator and presses the button. _Hurry up!_ she thinks to herself as she waits for the elevator. She looks down at her watch and decides that she doesn't have enough time to stand there waiting for the elevator so she darts for the stairs. She starts racing down the steps taking 2 at a time when suddenly _BAM!_, she's on the floor. She looks up and meets the beautiful eyes of the person she so clumsily ran into. She stares at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Watch where you're going next time!" the mystery man shouts at her.

"I...I'm sorry." she stumbles, still amazed at his good looks.

"Yeah...sure." he says as he starts walking away.

Sakura grabs her purse that she dropped and tries to gain her composure back. It takes longer than she expected, but she finally manages to get back up on her feet and walks down the stairs at a normal pace this time making sure not to run into anybody else.

She finally makes it out of her apartment building and she hails a taxi. She tells the man her destination and sits back in her seat, still thinking about the mystery man from just a few minutes ago.

About 10 minutes later she arrives at the small restaurant and hurries inside to find Tomoyo already sitting there with her drink.

"I am so sorry I'm late Tomoyo." Sakura says as she takes her seat.

Tomoyo laughs lightly and says, "Sakura, I'm used to it by now. You wouldn't be Sakura if you weren't fashionably late for _everything_."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest her friends statement about her just as the waiter arrived to take her drink order.

"I'd like a water with lemon please." Sakura says to the waiter.

"Comin right up." the waiter replies, shooting her a wicked grin.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo asking, "Is there something stuck in my teeth? Or is my shirt messed up?." Sakura looks down at her clothes to make sure they're adjusted right.

Tomoyo just laughs at Sakura again.

"WHAT IS IT? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" Sakura says, her voice being louder than normal.

"Sakura! There's noting wrong with you. Gees! Is it such a crime that guys find you attractive?" Tomoyo asks, trying not to laugh again.

Sakura rolls her eyes at her best friend and slightly starts blushing.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something Sakura."

Sakura studied her best friend closely and then she noticed that evil look in her eyes. "NO! The answer is NO! I'm not doing it Tomoyo!"

"You don't even know what it is yet Sakura!" Tomoyo said in response to her friend's sudden outburst.

"I know that look in your eyes Tomoyo. It only means it's something I'm not going to like." Sakura said.

Tomoyo laughs lightly. "Sakura Sakura Sakura. What am I going to do with you? Anyways...Eriol has a friend who's currently single and..."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Sakura shouted before Tomoyo could even finish what she was saying.

Everyone in the restaurant looked over at Sakura. Sakura hid her face, embarassed.

"Could you please be a little less _loud_ Sakura? I know you don't really get along with Eriol...but his friend...well cousin actually...is a great guy. He's smooth, charming, _very_ attractive, and I think he might be just what you need Sakura."

Sakura sighed heavily before saying "Why do you always try to set me up with guys who I don't know?"

"Someone's gotta do it Sakura! God knows you aren't doing it yourself. Would you please just give it a chance?"

"Why?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend closely.

"Because Sakura...you're not getting any younger and you barely ever date anymore."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off by Tomoyo. "I'm not taking no for an answer Sakura, so you might as well just suck it up and get used to the idea of going on atleast _one_ date with a handsome guy. It's not like it's going to kill you."

Sakura sat there with a pouty look on her face because she knew she wasn't going to win this arguement with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo grinned. "Good. I'm glad you understand. Your date is tonight. Be at the Black Dragonfly tonight at 6."

"Yes mother, anything else?" Sakura asked, still pouting.

"Yes actually. I'm sure you would like a name of the guy your supposed to go on a date with right?"

Sakura only shrugged her shoulders.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her friend's childish behavior. "His name is Syaoran Li. Trust me on this one Sakura. You'll have fun. Now...run home and start getting ready for your big date."

Sakura grabbed her purse and got up reluctantly.

"Good girl." Tomoyo said as Sakura started walking away.

"I HEARD THAT TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted before she was out the door.

Tomoyo leaned back in her chair and laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura arrived back at her house and threw her purse on the floor and her keys on the table. She walked slowly over to her closet and started rummaging through her clothes. She pulled out all of her dresses and laid them on the bed. After minutes of just staring at them, she picked the slim little black one that fit her curves nicely. _Might as well dress to impress since I'm stuck in this mess_ Sakura thought to herself.

She took another quick shower and blow dried her hair. She couldn't decide what to do with it, so she just left it down, hoping later she would think of something.

Sakura glanced at the clock on her wall. _It's already 5?!?!?!_ Sakura grabbed her dress and put it on quickly. She sped back to the bathroom and put on her make-up as quick as she possibly could. She ran her brush threw her hair and ran back to her closet to find shoes to match her dress.

It took her about 15 minutes to pick the perfect shoes to wear with her dress. She slipped them on and looked at the clock again. _SHIT!_ Sakura thought to herself, it was already 5:30. Sakura left her apartment again but made sure not to run down the stairs.

After she arrived outside she hailed another taxi and tried to relax in the back again. It didn't work for her though. She was too nervous to even start to relax. Sakura waited for the taxi to pull up in front of the Black Dragonfly. She paid her fair and walked inside the restaurant.

The restaurant looked so elegant on the inside. There were neat pictures hanging up on the walls, black plush booths around the edges, and small circular tables, meant for two, spread throughout the rather large restaurant.

She walked up to the greeter and forced herself to smile. "Hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm here for a date with Syaoran Li."

The greeter smiled kindly at her. "Ah yes, Mr. Li has been awaiting your arrival."

_Great_ Sakura thought to herself. This ought to be a great first impression.

The greeter led her to a table where Syaoran was seated. The greeter pulled out her seat and Sakura sat down. He handed her a menu and walked away, giving her time to decide what she wanted.

Sakura looked at her date and her mouth fell open. _THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!_ she thought, angered at her friend Tomoyo for choosing _him_ of all people to set her up with.

Syaoran stopped gazing out of the window to look at his date. _Not her...anyone but her!_ he quietly thought to himself.

"Ummm...h-hi." Sakura stumbled on her words.

Syaoran just nodded at her.

"I-I'm still really s-sorry about earlier. I-I...d-didn't mean to run into you. I-it's just...I-I...was running late. I had to be at l-lunch with my friend and...I-I..." She stopped talking, realizing how stupid she sounded, and started to blush.

Syaoran couldn't help but to laugh at her stumbling over her words so much. He decided to atleast try and be nice so he didn't have to hear about it from his cousin later. Syaoran reached his hand out to Sakura. "I'm Syaoran Li." He flashed one of his killer smiles at her.

"I-I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura managed to say, while shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Date

Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and picked up his menu. He put the menu in front of his menu so that Sakura couldn't see the grin on his face. He didn't notice how beautiful Sakura was earlier when she had so conveniently ran into him.

Sakura looked over her menu while thinking to herself _Damn he's even hotter than I thought he was_.

A few minutes later the waiter returned to take their orders.

"I'll have water and the teriyaki chicken please." Sakura said, and then handed the menu back to the waiter.

"I'll have the same." Syaoran said grinning, and then also handed his menu back.

The waiter wrote down their orders and disappeared again.

Sakura looked around the room, not really paying attention to anything her eyes were falling upon, only trying to think of something to talk to Syaoran about so the date didn't have to be anymore uncomfortable than it already was.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Syaoran asked her, trying to gain her attention.

"I am a secretary, but I also do a little modeling for my friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo is trying to make it big with her clothing line." Sakura answered, looking at Syaoran. "What do you do?"

"I work for my mother's company right now. I'm not sure if I want to stay there though or not." Syaoran answered, trying not to smile at Sakura. There was no way he could let her know that he might eventually have feelings for her.

"Oh...why is that?" Sakura asked, suddenly interested in Syaoran.

"It's just...I've never really liked doing what everyone expects me to do, and this is something that everyone expects me to do." Syaoran answered.

Sakura just nodded her head.

Syaoran kind of frowned on the inside, thinking that his life seemed kind of boring lately. He used to be the hottest one in his school. All the girls wanted him. Lately though, he's been staying away from that scene. He just grew out of that lifestyle.

Sakura started looking around again, feeling even more uncomfortable than earlier.

The waiter returned with their drinks. "It will only be a few more minutes until your food will arrive." The waiter informed them.

"Thank you." Sakura said, smiling at the waiter. Sakura took a small sip of her water and looked down at the table.

Syaoran stared admiringly at Sakura. He still couldn't get over her beauty. He doesn't get how he didn't see it earlier. Sometimes he lets his anger get the best of him. "Sooo...ummm...what would you like to talk about Sakura? You don't care if I call you Sakura right?"

"No...I don't mind." Sakura answered, blushing a little.

Syaoran grinned at how easy it was to make her blush. _Wow...she's even more beautiful when she blushes_ Syoran thought to himself..._What is it about this girl? She's just sooo..._Syaoran couldn't find the word to describe exactly what she was.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and found him staring at her. She started blushing again.

"You really are adorable when you blush." Syaoran said. He had this cute little grin on his face.

"Thanks." Sakura said, still blushing and smiling.

The waiter came back to serve them their food. "If you need anything else, then let me know." He said to them before turning to leave.

Sakura started digging into her teriyaki chicken. She was starving tonight for some reason.

Syaoran watched Sakura eating her food, while slowly eating his. He was glad she had an appetite. He was tired of all those girls who only ate a little bit of food when they were on a date with him.

Sakura finished her food before Syaoran did and she started blushing.

"Why are you blushing now?" Syaoran asked her, smiling slightly.

"Because...I-I'm already done with my food, and y-you're not. I guess I-I...just..." Sakura trailed off, not quite sure how to explain it.

Syaoran began laughing. "Sakura I love the fact that you have an appetite and you're not afraid to show it."

"Really?" Sakura asked, not feeling so self-concious anymore.

"Really." Syaoran answered her. He couldn't help but to smile at her.

Sakura smiled back at him and looked into his amazing eyes.

Syaoran reached across the table and grabbed Sakura's hand.

Sakura, of course, started blushing. _God! Why do I blush so much around him?_ Sakura asked herself.

"You're beautiful Sakura. Amazingly beautiful." Syaoran said to her. Usually Syaoran never let the sweet side of him show, but there was just something about this girl that made him want to show it to her.

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said to him, blushing even more than before.

Syaoran let go of her hand and finished his chicken. He looked down at his watch and it was already 7:15. He looked at Sakura. "Would you like to go somewhere else?" He asked her.

"Sure." Sakura answered him, grinning from ear to ear.

Syaoran put some money on the table to pay for the meal, he knew how much it was because he eats there all the time. Then he stood up and pulled out Sakura's chair for her. After she stood up, he grabbed her hand again and they started walking outside. Once they arrived at Syaoran's car, Sakura's mouth fell open. Syaoran owned a sleek black Mistubishi Eclipse. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura, just like a gentleman. Then he walked over to the drivers side and got in. Once inside he turned to face Sakura. "Where would you like to go?" Syaoran asked her.

"Umm...I could go for some ice cream." Sakura said to him.

"After how fast you ate all that chicken? You could still eat more?" Syaoran said.

"I didn't eat that much!" Sakura half shouted in defense of herself.

Syaoran started laughing at her again.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY NOW?" Sakura yelled this time.

Syaoran tried his hardes to get his laughter under control. "I was just joking with you Sakura. I didn't mean anything by it." Syaoran said, still lightly laughing.

"Oh..." Sakura said, looking down. "M-my brother T-Touya always used to pick on me about how much I-I ate. I-it still b-bugs me when people do it." Sakura said, trying to explain herself.

Syaoran put his hand under Sakura's chin and brought her head up so that she was facing him. "I'm sorry Sakura." Syaoran felt bad for hurting her feelings. He would never want to do that, and he doesn't even really know why. Usually girls feelings never meant much to him.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said, smiling at him.

Syaoran smiled back at her and started his car. He turned on the radio and started driving to the ice cream shop.

Once they arrived, Syaoran got out of his car, and again, opened Sakura's door for her.

Sakura got out of the car and flashed Syaoran one of her killer smiles.

Syaoran put his arm around her waist and led her to the ice cream shop. He opened the front door and let her enter first. They walked up to the counter.

"Do you like Sundae's?" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura nodded in response.

Syaoran ordered a sundae for them to split. The woman behind the counter handed them their sundae and two spoons to eat it with. Syaoran led her to a booth by the window and sat their sundae on the table. He waited for Sakura to sit down and then he sat down across from her, handing her a spoon.

Sakura took the first bite and let the ice cream melt in her mouth.

Syaoran watched her and smiled at her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him.

"I-it's just...you're so...so...gorgeous." Syaoran stumbled over his words because even gorgeous wasn't enough to describe Sakura.

Sakura started blushing like always and grabbed another spoonfull of the sundae. Instead of eating it herself, she put her spoon up to Syaoran's lips. Syaoran ate the ice cream that was on her spoon and grinned at her.

They finished eating their sundae and got back into Syaoran's car.

"Would you like me to take you home now?" Syaoran asked her.

"Sure." Sakura replied. She didn't really want the night to end, but she knew it had to sometime.

After they arrived at Sakura's house, Syaoran got out of the car with Sakura and walked her up to her front door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Syaoran, thank you." Sakura said, and then she kissed his cheek.

This time Syaoran was the one to blush. "I did too." He said.

Sakura turned to open the door, but Syaoran grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"Would it be too much to ask for a kiss...not on the cheek?" Syaoran asked, hoping she wouldn't say no.

Sakura just smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Syaoran put his hand on her cheek, kissing her back.

Sakura pulled away after a few seconds and just looked into his eyes.

"W-would you l-like to...ummm...g-go out with m-me again S-Sakura?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"I'd love to." Sakura said, blushing agian.

"Great. So I'll call you tomorrow then?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

Sakura gave him her number and Syaoran kissed her again on the lips.

"Good night Sakura." He said before turning to leave.

"Good night." Sakura said, watching him walk away. She turned again and opened the door. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked her door. Once inside her apartment, Sakura collapsed on the couch, thinking about how wonderful of a night she had with Syaoran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone who commented my last chapter. I'll try to keep updating the story as much as possible. Please keep reviewing. I want to know how the story's going so far. THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE!!!!!


End file.
